


Yes, I do

by Coralia_mermaid



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Jesse is 17, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralia_mermaid/pseuds/Coralia_mermaid
Summary: There is a parents--teachers meeting and Jesse, for once, wants to prove his mother he's good at school, but since he doesn't have good grades -- especially in Chemistry -- he decides to corrupt his Chemistry professor.





	Yes, I do

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I feel so bad for this and I hope you all will forgive me lol.

That friday was going to be the worst one Jesse could ever experience, because his parents had to meet his teachers to talk about his grades -- and his behavior, too. He'd got bad grades in almost every subject. 'I wonder what it'll be like with Mr. White' Jesse thought. He had a strange relationship with his Chemistry teacher -- once in a while he was an asshole to him, as he judged and insulted him; once in a while he was nice to him, giving him advice or reassuring him he will pass some test.

Jesse always wondered why Mr. White did that. He could never mind read him, he was so _unpredictable_. Well, it was still Thursday, and Jesse was walking to school. The weather was chilly, in fact he wore an oversized hoodie in hope that it will keep him warm. He kept thinking about his school periods, he always forgot what subjects he had. 'Do I have Algebra or Chemistry during the first period?' He thought, hoping it was the first one, since he didn't wanna see Mr. White that day.

It was a bad day, because he knew his teachers would have told him to do some oral tests, so he wanted to see everyone but Mr. White. Jesse always failed Chemistry tests, so he would be screwed if Mr. White showed at the first period. He entered the school and instantly noticed his friend Badger running through the hall, probably late for class. He decided to ask him what class he had, since they both had almost every class in common.

"Yo, Badge! Wait!"

Badger suddenly stopped running as soon as he heard Jesse's voice and panted for the weariness.

"Hi, Jesse. Could we talk later? I'm late for Chemistry. Mr. White's gonna kill me."

"What?! So my first class is Chemistry?! Fucking hell..." Jesse said out of desperation. He rubbed his head and ruffled his hair distractedly, not caring about being late at all.

But then he suddenly widened his eyes, staring at his friend for a moment -- he'd just realized that the next day his parents would talk to his teachers about his grades, so it would be better to get to class without being late. And maybe he should have also got a good grade too, so perhaps his teachers would say good stuff about him in front of his parents. 'At least they'll be a bit proud of me...right?' He thought.

"Man, we need to get going or that crazy old man is gonna kill us both."

Badger stared at Jesse with eyes wide open and mouth agape right after Jesse spoke. He then slowly patted Jesse's shoulder and motioned for him to look behind himself. Jesse felt confused and frightened for a bit, but those feelings only increased when he turned his head -- Mr. White was standing a few meters behind him.

"U--Uh...see you later." Badger awkwardly rubbed his head and ran away without letting Jesse speak, as Jesse just said 'coward' under his breath. He gulped and slowly approached Mr. White, whose eyes were now narrow and his arms crossed.

"Crazy old man?" He said in a steady, low voice, which sent shivers down Jesse's back and he suddenly felt embarrassed and mortified. Walt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm s--sorry, Mr. White. I didn't want to...I didn't know y--you were there. I--" Jesse kept stuttering as a deep red started appearing on his trembling cheeks.

  
"It's ok, kid. Just get in my classroom." Walt cut him off as he gently smiled at his student. He was about to scold Jesse for what he called him, but right after he realized he didn't care much about a kid's insult -- even though it hurt a bit hearing it from Jesse.

He had a weird affection towards this boy, he always felt weak when he was around him, and when he was very close to him, he could feel his insides twitching, but in a good way. Walt couldn't help but feel a bit happier whenever he saw Jesse, he brightened his days when he wasn't feeling very well. He also got a strange feeling -- a pulsation, but it was gentle, pounding through his whole body, and it felt like a sexual pulsation.

Lately Mr. White has been touching Jesse more than a teacher would, he would touch him at least four or five times daily -- Jesse counted --, touch his shoulder, his arm, his wrist...even his head sometimes, and sometimes he would also ruffle his hair, playfully. That weirded Jesse out, he didn't know why Mr. White has been acting like that recently, because he usually seemed not to bear Jesse. He was just another annoying, lazy, ignorant student to his eyes, but that's what Jesse thought.

"Alright, class." Walt raised an eyebrow and his pupils ran to Jesse's face. He briefly looked at him, pointing at the door with his eyes, motioning for Jesse to get out. "I know you've already opened your books to page 23, and I know I've told you I was going to make an oral test today, but..."

He opened his Chemistry book to page 27 and made a short pause, then he looked at his students -- they all had a spark in their eyes, 'Probably they're glad I changed my mind about the oral tests', he thought, smirking to himself. "...I want to speak about acids and bases. Read from page 27 to page 32. I need to go out to do something."  
Some students looked at him with eyes full of joy while some others looked disappointed and bored.

Jesse was the only one who looked confused instead, because Walt had one more time motioned for him to get out of his classroom, with him. So he did, he slowly stood up and walked out of the classroom, trying not to be noticed among all the chaos the students were already creating after the teacher got out.

He followed Mr. White, who looked back to see if Jesse was there, and, when he made sure, he shook his head and got in his office. After the younger man had entered the office too, Walt locked the door -- Jesse got a little too nervous as he felt a lump in his throat.

  
"So..." He cleared his throat. "Why am I here? Am I in trouble or something?" He crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow -- Walt was turning his back on him, with his hands leaning on his back, he didn't reply to Jesse's questions. He wanted to leave him hanging; he liked playing with the younger man.

 

"Yo? I'm, like, talking to _you_."

 

"I know." Walt suddenly spoke, he said that right after Jesse finished speaking, and as he said that he also abruptly turned his head to look at Jesse and stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Jesse winced at Walt's sudden penetrating gaze, and the older man found it cute. He'd got strange feelings for Jesse, but he knew he had to keep them silent, to repel them, he mustn't ever show them, or his world would be turned upside down.

  
"As you know, tomorrow there'll be a parents--teachers meeting." He stared at him, narrowing his eyes and lowering his eyebrows while approaching him slowly.

  
"So what?"

"I can't tell your parents -- if they come -- that you're lazy, that you always chat during my lessons, that you're hopeless at Chemistry--"

"Yeah, yeah, right, enough with the insults." Jesse cut him off, raising his hands in mid air. 'You piece of shit' he wanted to add, but preferred to avoid that. "Just get to the point."

  
"Well, I'm gonna ask you something about the last chapters you studied, if you _did_  study them." Jesse raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "If you respond correctly, then I'm gonna bring your last F to a C. So I'll tell your parents that you're improving." Walt crossed his arms as he sat on his chair. Jesse only wanted to disappear in that moment, he wanted to do everything but talk about his grades with Mr. White.

"Yo, I know nothing about this Chemistry stuff. If you have to tell my mother that I'm completely brainless, do it. I won't mind. It would make no difference." He briefly looked away from Mr. White as he brushed his messy hair with his hands to adjust it a bit.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you be happy if your parents were proud of you?"

Jesse stopped for a moment to think. He didn't speak for a couple of minutes, but Walt gave him the time to think that out -- if he said good things about him in front of his mother, she'd be proud, at least a bit. And maybe that would make him feel better.

"Of course I'd be happy. But...seriously, I know nothing. How could I respond correctly?"

  
"Well, then tell me how to improve your grades in less than twenty-four hours. Apart from the fact that I haven't got all day." Walt crossed his arms, stressed out by Jesse's hesitations. "I wanna help you, okay? So, now tell me...what is a synthesis? Chemically speaking, obviously."

  
"No, please, Mr. White..." Jesse whimpered, frowning and curling his nose up. "I don't know, please, stop."

"Come on, it's simple." Walt didn't give up and gave Jesse one more chance to respond as he leaned forward to bring his face closer to Jesse's, but he didn't answer and only complained more. "Fine...a synthesis is a series of chemical reactions used to form a compound. This was a very simple question. What about another one?"

  
"No, damn! I'm not good at this at all, so...please, just stop it. I'm just wasting your time." Jesse said out of desperation, hoping he'd get Mr. White to give up. Walt raised an eyebrow and brought a hand under his chin. He licked his lips and picked a pen as he proceeded to get its tip inside of his mouth, staring at Jesse, who was now sweating and fixing his eyes on Mr. White with his lips barely parted.

"Then _what_  are you good _at?_ " He lowered his voice so much he almost whispered. Jesse started getting more nervous as he felt his heart in his chest. He thought Mr. White was trying to be flirty with him -- and he was right -- but he later ignored his assumption.

"Y--you mean, like...what _subjects_ I'm good at?" He asked, scratching his head nervously. 'Please, please, say yes' he hoped. He seriously hoped he would ask him what subjects he's good at, and not what he's good at in general.

"No, I mean in general. There must be something you can do well." Jesse sat on another chair and looked his teacher in the eyes. His mind couldn't avoid thinking about sex or drugs, because he was good at those. He was good at making feel girls good, at making drugs, even if they weren't too pure. But he was also good at doing manual work, even though that didn't help in this situation.

"Well...no, I don't think so." He lied, hoping that, by that time, Mr. White would have let him go.

"Mmm...are you sure?" Walt didn't wanna let him go away just yet, he always had an unusual affection for Jesse, and that was the time to show that to him. "You want to get a good grade, right? What would you do to get one? Since studying doesn't seem to be a good option according to you."

  
"I'd do anything but study. Your classes are boring, Chemistry is boring." Walt looked at him with disappointed eyes and pressed his lip against the other. He felt a bit embarrassed and let down by himself because that meant he wasn't a good teacher, but he tried to hide his frustration.

"Then what would you do? Just give me an answer." Walt was about to lose his patience but always kept narrowing his eyes and licking his lips very slowly.

"Um...could I just step out of this room and get in your classroom?"

"But you said you'd be happy to make your parents proud, and you'll need a good note to do that."

  
"Ok, fine! You seem so sure about this...what do you want me to do, Mr. White? Is there something in particular?" Jesse had a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Mr. White made a very long pause, looking like he was thinking. He then suddenly gave Jesse a smirk and let his face approach the younger man's one.

"There are _a lot_  of things I'd like you to do, actually." 'Why does he always have that damn smirk on his face?' Jesse thought. That made him feel awkward as his cheeks grew red.

"Uh, like what?" Jesse barely parted his lips to speak, so his voice sounded like he was tired or sleepy. He put a hand under his chin and stared at Mr. White with wide, curious eyes.

"Dirty things. I don't know if you know what--"

"Of course I freaking know what you mean! You're insane, man!" Jesse quickly flinched as he stood up."You are, like, sixty or something!" He scratched his head as his cheeks felt hotter and became red. He imagined himself kissing his teacher, but quickly brushed it off of his mind.

"I'm not sixty." Walt rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you refused to study and agreed to do anything else. So why are you still complaining now?" Walt crossed his arms. He wanted all of Jesse in that moment, he didn't actually care about what Jesse longed for -- he considered kissing him and touching his body, his whole body, _against his will_ , but he held himself back. He knew he had to take it slow, or Jesse would have never wanted it.

"Because I didn't expect that you'd want me to...to..." Jesse was speechless and his words refused to escape his lips.

"It's okay, I could always tell your parents the same old things." Walt looked down and slightly moved his hand to reach Jesse's, but he didn't touch it yet. Jesse thought about it. He didn't want to let down his parents once more, he was sick of having a brother who was better than him to their eyes. Moreover, Jesse was very good at making feel others good -- sexually -- , so it would have been easy.

  
"No, please, don't, Mr. White. Is there another thing you'd like me to do?"

"No, actually. So if you've got something else in mind, then tell me."

  
"Uh..." Jesse immediately started thinking. He didn't wanna be kissed, touched or anything else, by his fucking Chemistry teacher, so he tried to get an idea as fast as possible. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to think about one. "Mr. White, I changed my mind."

"About _what_?" Walt asked almost immediately with a spark in his eyes and a bright smile. He thought that Jesse changed his mind about doing dirty things with him.

"About wanting to make my parents proud."

Walt's smile disappeared.

"But...why?"

  
"You know why. I won't ever kiss you or anything. You pedophile." Walt chuckled right after Jesse called him pedophile. "What're you laughing at?" He glared at him and crossed his arms.

"I'm not a pedophile, do your research. What is happening here is called 'hephebophilia'."

"Yeah, whatever." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"If you don't get at least one good grade, your brother will always be your parents' favorite."

Jesse widened his eyes and brought his hands to his knees as he sat on the chair again, interested by what he said.

"Wait, how d'you know that?"

"I heard some of my students say that."

"Oh, fu-- well, my answer is still _no_ , Mr. White."

Walt raised an eyebrow and pretended to ignore the cuss word. He was thinking of a way to kindly and gently convince Jesse to please him, and to be pleased by him too. Jesse was getting a lot more nervous as he started sweating -- again -- and also shaking.

"Then tomorrow...I'll just--" Walt was interrupted by Jesse's abrupt kiss. He didn't expect that, it was a sweet surprise though. His eyes went wide for a second, but then he closed them as he enjoyed Jesse's lips on his. Jesse was closing his eyes, too, and he didn't wanna do that, but he was desperate.

He needed that good grade, at least his parents would compliment him -- _maybe_ \-- and that would be glorious to him, since he never got compliments or encouragements from them. Jesse thought he wasn't going to like the kiss, but Walt's wet lips proved him wrong. The kiss broke as Jesse slowly pulled apart and kept looking down -- his heart was pounding in his chest and Walt's was as well.

"W--why did you...you said you..."

"I, like...changed my mind." Jesse knew it wasn't right, but he felt it was the only thing to do.

"Oh, really?" Walt chuckled. "Then kiss me again. But use your tongue this time." He whispered as he smirked at Jesse, who was now feeling a bit weak.

"Mr. White...how far do you wanna take this?"  
Walt approached Jesse so much his mouth was right next to Jesse's ear.

"Very, _very_ far..." He spoke in his ear, which made the younger man wince. Jesse got a little worried though, because he didn't know whether Walt meant having sex or just making out and having oral sex.

"Uh...we could do that. But will you give me a  
good note?"

"Of course I will."

"Not a C, right? I want more than that if I have to suck your dick." Jesse glared at Walt.

"Always remember you're in front of a teacher, Jesse."

"We're about to make out and shit like that, so I can speak however I want." Walt nodded but rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Jesse would agree, but he was glad he started it by kissing him.

"Okay...anyway, I didn't ask you to have oral sex. But we might get to that, since _I know myself_ very well..." He licked his own lips and proceeded to get closer to Jesse to lick his lips too as he started sucking his lower lip. After a bit, Jesse pulled apart.

"You perv. I didn't know you desired me like that."

"You haven't seen anything yet." And right after saying that he immediately pressed his lips on Jesse's again. He proceeded to get his hands on Jesse's neck and caressed it gently, but Jesse was only kissing him back, without moving his hands. 'It's obvious he doesn't want it', thought Walt, 'but I'll make him change his mind'.

Walt moved his right hand to touch Jesse's chest, then he went down to his stomach and finally reached his thigh as he fondled it, sometimes touching his groin too -- to tease him --, pretending he wasn't doing it on purpose. Jesse hated that he was loving it as he tried not to breathe too loud, and he couldn't resist but put his hands on Mr. White's waist.  
Walt smirked against Jesse's lips because he knew that the younger man was now enjoying it.

"You like it, huh?" Walt spoke, trying to break the kiss, but Jesse didn't let him as he forcibly pulled Walt closer to him.

"How d'you know?" His student muttered without breaking the kiss nor opening his eyes.  
He didn't wanna admit he liked it.

"Because you're still kissing me." Walt mumbled with effort as Jesse refused to get his lips off Walt's. Jesse let his tongue enter his teacher's mouth as he licked every inch of it, making Walt's insides twist, in a good way. The older man let his hands slide under the younger one's hoodie as he grasped his hips and then caressed his back.

"I guess I'm just doing what you want me to do, Mr. White." He panted. Jesse never broke the kiss, but after a bit he briefly did to catch his breath, only to continue right after.

"I love your lips, Jesse." Walt moaned, already starting to lose his mind.

"I love yours." Jesse finally admitted, yet he was feeling like he was in the middle of getting drunk, and later he probably would have changed his mind about loving Mr. White's lips.

"Wasn't expecting that." Walt giggled against Jesse's lips.

"Look, tell me what you want, I'll do it. But get to the damn--"

"Shh, just let it happen." Walt let his left hand go down to reach Jesse's crotch.

"Hey-- what the fuck!" Jesse hissed. He flinched a bit, but that didn't stop Walt from masturbating the younger man. But even though he didn't expect it and didn't want it, Walt made him like it as he started flushing and shaking under Mr. White's hands. Walt placed two fingers on Jesse's lips to shush him, because he was still complaining -- and with the other hand he unzipped Jesse's pants.

"Mr. White, get your fingers off my mouth." Jesse whimpered with effort while Walt's fingers were still on his lips.

"I could get those fingers in another _place_ , if you want." Walt whispered sensually. Jesse couldn't believe what he heard and was astonished as he blushed once more and widened his eyes.

"Damn, man...I can't believe you're like this."

Walt rolled his eyes and just kneeled on the floor, ready to give Jesse some pleasure as he was now lowering his pants.

"H--hey! I won't let you see my cock, you pedophile!"

"Jesse, calm down. Firstly you agreed to do it, secondly you will like it." He said as Jesse slowly nodded even though he wasn't so sure about this all, but he still let Walt lower his underwear, too. He proceeded to get his dick inside of his mouth and Jesse winced at that because it was happening so fast.

Walt had desired doing certain things with Jesse for a long time, and now that he was doing them, he felt excited and didn't want to stop. Ever. As Jesse's dick was in his mouth, he started licking it in a fast motion, pulling it in and out, and it started making Jesse feel like he was about to explode.

He began to sweat, and, since he was moving his hips forward, his dick almost hit Walt's throat. Later Jesse leaned a hand on his teacher's head, pushing it towards himself. Walt wanted to say something, but Jesse's cock wasn't even letting him breathe, so he pulled apart for a brief moment just to catch his breath and in the end he continued sucking on Jesse's member, leaving saliva traces.

Jesse couldn't help but groan, even though he tried very hard not to, because that would satisfy his teacher and he didn't want to. He closed his eyes in pleasure and moaned even louder as he pushed Walt harder against himself. He wanted to moan his name so badly, but he held himself back -- 'It's so weird of me, wanting to moan my fucking teacher's name' he thought. After a bit, Jesse finally came as Mr. White swallowed everything, and even though he wasn't used to that, he enjoyed it a lot. He pulled apart and licked his lips to swallow every drop of Jesse's semen.

"Mr. White...y--you're so good." Jesse smirked as he gently closed his eyes, his head upwards.

  
"Told you." That swept Jesse's smirk away, as he rolled his eyes.

  
"Yo, you're an old man. I couldn't ever expect to enjoy this. Oh, and...one question."

"Go ahead." Walt raised a hand in mid air, shaking his head and fixing his eyes on Jesse, curiously.

"Are we done? Or do you wanna stick your penis inside of my ass or something?" Walt raised his eyebrows and made a short pause due to the vulgar expression Jesse used. Though, he always loved that bad attitude of his.

"Actually I'd like to do it." Walt smirked as Jesse widened his eyes and stared at him in shock -- he didn't expect that answer, because he was sarcastic, from a certain point of view. "But I won't." Jesse let out a deep sigh, solaced.

"Alright...then I'm off." Jesse raised his boxers, then he raised his pants to his hips to zip them up and proceeded to go away, but Walt grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Jesse suddenly stopped as he faced his teacher. Walt approached Jesse more and more with his face, he wanted to feel his skin next to his for as long as possible. "Can we do this tomorrow?" Jesse couldn't believe it.

"What the-- you wanna keep doing this shit? For how long?"

"As long as you can stand it."

  
"Jeez, I couldn't stand it a couple of minutes ago and I won't stand it tomorrow." Jesse stated.

"...Fine." Walt had a bit of disappointment in his voice. He didn't wanna do 'bad things' with Jesse just for fun or lust -- he actually liked him. It was like having a crush, but he thought he was too old for things like that. Jesse simply walked away without saying anything, he was offended by what Walt asked him to do.

 

 

 

\-------The next day-------

 

 

 

 

  
"Jesse, will you come with me?" Jesse's mother said as she was applying some pink lipstick to her lips. Jesse let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes at her. She was about to speak as her lips parted and her eyebrows puckered, thinking that Jesse wasn't going to say anything, when he spoke.

"Mom, you know I always get bad grades. You don't need to embarass me in front of my teachers." Jesse rolled his eyes once more.

"Oh, come on. You never talk about your grades with me and your dad. At least your teachers will tell me everything." 'Sly bitch' thought Jesse. "Oh, do you perhaps remember at what time is the meeting?"

"I don't know. I don't mind. I don't care." Jesse sarcastically grinned, gaining a glare from his mother.

"You always care about everything but school. You should be like _Jake_. All he thinks about is working hard, studying and--"

"Shut up. The meeting is at 5 pm, which is ten minutes from now. Happy now?"

Jesse's mother looked at him like she wanted to kill him, but he didn't care -- she almost always glanced at him that way, as his father did, too. Only Jake seemed to actually care about him and to really love him. She didn't speak but just deeply sighed -- maybe snorted -- as she was on her way to go out.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." She said, looking down.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Jesse rolled his eyes. When they got in her car, all he was thinking about was Mr. White. _Mr. White_. Only him. Her mother kept trying to speak to him, but when she noticed he wasn't even listening to her, thinking about other stuff, she gave up and kept being silent. Mr. White. He started blushing. Mr. White. He kept thinking about the day earlier, when Mr. White's mouth was around his cock. His cheeks became pink as a peach and hot as fire.

~~

When they arrived -- finally -- , his first and only thought was always Walter fucking White.

"Jesse, we're here. With whom would you like to start with?"

"Uh...why don't you choose?" Jesse came back to Earth.

"Mh...okay. So, what about your English teacher, Mrs. Parsons?"

"Nah, she's a bitch."

"Then...your Maths teacher, Mr. Rivers." Jesse shook his head as his mother tried not to lose her patience.

"...Mr. Martinez?"

"No. He's an asshole."

"How about talking to Mrs. Watson?"

"Nope, she a bitch too."

"Is there anybody here who isn't a bitch?"

"Mr. White isn't." 'Because he made me feel damn good yesterday' he wanted to say, but didn't.

"Mr. White? But you always despise and insult him." She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes, suspiciously thinking that something was up, something that Jesse would have never told her.

"Well, he's better than the others, I guess." Jesse shrugged.

"Okay, then let's go."

They went to his classroom and waited for their turn. When it had arrived, they got in as Mr. White shook Jesse's mother hand and greeted both of them -- he was happy to see his sweet Jesse, but he couldn't kiss him, hug him or touch him in any way, because that would have triggered Jesse's mother's suspicion.

"So, how's Jesse?" She started.

"He's improving. You know, at first he was buried in his shell, but I knew he had some potential, in fact he has been showing it lately."

"Really?" She couldn't believe it, those words were like knives to her. She expected -- and wanted -- to hear the same old things. 'I wonder if it's true or if he corrupted him,' she thought. 'but it can't be, Mr. White would never let someone like Jesse corrupt him'.

"Yeah. Your son has improved very much." He said with a smile. He and Jesse kept exchanging looks.

"Then can you show me his grades?"

Walt looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. He didn't expect such a question -- he thought that she would have been glad her son has improved, not suspicious.

"Uh, sure. Just give me a moment."

He opened one of the drawers of his closet and looked for Jesse's papers. He was worried, because Jesse hadn't actually improved.

He just gave him a B+ because of what they did the day before, but nothing else. He decided to take some other student's paper instead. 'Ryan Schmidt. This will do.' he thought.

That was one of his students, he was almost in the same situation as Jesse -- according to the lie --, because he was very bad at first, but then he improved -- Walt had to make something up to trick her, or she would have thought that Jesse had corrupted him or something. He took the sheet of paper, which was full of F's, E's and D's at first, but then there were C's, B's and a B+ too. He showed it to Jesse's mother and she observed it with attention.

"Wow, he really did improve." She said, sighing, with disappointment in her voice. She didn't seem proud of her son at all, Walt even noticed she was hiding her serious face under a smiling mask. Walt wanted to let her know that he figured it.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Pinkman? You should be proud of him."

"I am."

"Doesn't look like it." He almost said under his breath, but made sure she could hear him. "I truly am, Mr. White." She glared at him.

"Okay, okay." Walt lifted an eyebrow and raised his hands in mid air like he wanted to say 'Calm down'.

"I have nothing else to add. If you want, you can--"

"What about his behavior during your lessons?

Walt wanted to glare at her and tell her something like 'shut your mouth'. He just kept having a steady look on his face and speaking harshly.

"He always pays attention." He lied. "Sometimes he takes notes, too." He made a long pause, expecting Jesse's mother to speak, but she didn't. "If we're done, you should go out and let others get inside, pl--"

"Thank you, Mr. White. Goodbye." She said with a fake smile.

"Goodbye, then." Walt had a stern look on his face -- he could never stand people who interrupted him. Mrs. Pinkman and Jesse were about to go out, when Walt quickly approached Jesse and whispered into his ear, "Tell your mother you need to go to the bathroom." Jesse nodded in confusion.

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

  
"You lied about _everything_ , man!" Jesse shouted, and then he bended on his stomach for support as he was laughing too hard. He then leaned his right hand on one of the bathroom's stall's door.

"Shut up. Nobody has to hear us." Walt whispered, glaring at Jesse, who was now laughing even louder. "At least let's make sure no one is here." As he was saying that, Walt checked every stall -- of course he knocked on the doors first --, but nobody was there, so he closed the bathroom's door. "We're alone." He finally said.

"Good." Jesse chuckled.

"Your mother is a bitch." Walt said with a serious tone. That caused Jesse to laugh again.

"I can't believe you actually said that in front of me, man. Anyway, I know she's a bitch."

"She _did_ want me to say that you haven't got a brain. And I could read it in her eyes that those B's and C's weren't enough to her." Jesse's smile suddenly disappeared as he looked down with a gloomy expression.

Then those lies Walt said to his mother came back to his mind as he burst out laughing again. "What's the matter with you?" Walt asked, confused about Jesse's contradicting reactions. Jesse didn't speak but just kept giggling as he forcibly pushed Walt in one of the stalls.

"What are you doing, Jesse?!" He 'loudly' whispered. Jesse, without response, started unzipping his pants, to Walt's shock and embarrassment. He started flushing and his pupils immediately shrinked. "J--Jesse, why are you--" Jesse interrupted him by kissing him. Walt tried to push him away, but he had missed Jesse's sweet lips too much, so he let him do it.

He closed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms around Jesse's hips. The kiss got deeper as Jesse slid his tongue inside of Walt's mouth and let it play with the older man's one. Walter unbuckled his belt and undid his pants in order to let them go down to his ankles.

Jesse quickly did that as well, but he also took his hoodie off, as Walt put his hands on his young, soft skin. After a bit, he got tired of just touching his body, so he kneeled and brought his tongue on Jesse's stomach as he licked it in a circular motion, only to go up his torso, leaving slippery, wet traces. Jesse groaned and closed his eyes for a bit, staying still, letting Mr. White get his whole body wet.

"Mr. White..."

"What?" Walt said against his skin as he gently bit his neck, making Jesse moan more.

"Stand up. I wanna do something."

Walt stood up, unaware of what Jesse was going to do.

"What d'you wanna do?" He whispered with curiosity. Jesse stayed silent and turned his back on Walt, then leaned his hands on the wall for support, bending on his stomach, so now his body was almost forming a square angle. Walt immediately understood what Jesse wanted -- and I bet you did, too.

"Whoa, you want me to...you know..."

"Yeah, I'd like you to fuck me." His desire didn't convince Walt.

"Wait, are you sure? You're...how old are you? You're in junior year, so you must be around 17."

"Indeed, I'm 17."

"You're underage. I can't have a sexual intercourse with you. If someone finds out, I'll be screwed."

Jesse looked disappointed.

"But...but... _I want it_ , so it's not illegal. Right? Please, say yes, Mr. White." 'This is fucking embarrassing' thought Jesse. Walt thought for a moment and pressed his lips together.

"If we do that..." He started as he frowned. "...you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone." Jesse stared at Walt with gleaming eyes. Walt wasn't so sure about that though, because Jesse was a little kid to him, and 'little kids' tell their friends some things they've done which they're proud of. Jesse wasn't the guy you could actually trust, if we speak about secrets.

"Yo, why would I tell my friends I fucked a fifty year old?"

Walt rolled his eyes at Jesse's assumption of his age.

"Do I actually look that old?"

"Yeah."

The older man rolled his eyes again, yet his mouth was smiling. He started caressing Jesse's hips, loving to feel his soft skin. Jesse bended more, letting his ass lean on Walt's crotch.

"What're you waiting for, man?

Walt deeply sighed, nervous. He started thinking. 'What would happen next? What if someone hears us, or worse, _sees_ us? Why does Jesse want this? If he stays here for too long, his mother would look for him, and the first place she'd go to would be here.' But those were just thoughts. All he wanted was Jesse's sweet, touchable body in that moment.

"Mr. White, I'm--" Jesse spoke, only to be interrupted by Walt's stiff dick thrusting inside of him. At first he was feeling an unbearable pain, not used to being fucked from behind, since he only had sex with girls, but, as Walt thrust deeper and harder, Jesse's prostate was hit and he soon started feeling waves of pleasure through his whole body.

He felt a tight heat rising from his V area to his chest, and the fact that doing this all was good but not right aroused him more, as he began to groan. Walt looked down and saw that Jesse's rim was red and abused -- after a short period of time it would start to bleed. Jesse pushed his ass harder against Walt's member to feel him better -- it sent shivers down his spine as the feeling of Walt's dick violently pushing against his prostate made him feel more lascivious than ever.

Walt wanted to stop for Jesse's safety, because he knew he was about to bleed, but it was obvious Jesse wasn't feeling pain anymore, so he considered continuing.

"I'm gonna make a mess of this wall if you keep fucking me like this." Jesse kept panting. Walt was surprised by that statement at first, but then he approached Jesse's ear and whispered into it.

"Then do it."

Jesse moaned at that as he felt Walt's dick now deeper, hitting his prostate again and again, making him feel weak and like he was about to lose his mind. Jesse came soon, soiling the wall a bit with his semen.  
Walt, after a bit, saw a small trace of blood on Jesse's rim, so he took his dick out of his ass.

"Oh, man, why did you stop?"

"Because you're bleeding, Jesse. Are you sure your lower back isn't sore?"

"Damn! I was feeling _so_  good. But I guess tomorrow I won't be able to sit..." Jesse curled his nose and frowned, looking at the sperm on the wall. "Good, now I have to clean it up." He picked up some bathroom tissues and wiped them on the wall, until it was clean like earlier.

Jesse wiped some other tissues on his ass to remove the blood, then he put his clothes and underwear back on and Walt did, too, -- they decided to clean themselves better later -- and eventually they got out of the bathroom.

"So, did you actually like it?" Walt asked in surprise.

"Did those moans tell you otherwise?"

Walt grinned with gleaming eyes.

"Since tomorrow I have Chemistry class..." The younger man started. "...tell me, when you can, if you wanna continue with this kind of relationship."

"I'll think about it." Walt smiled at him and kissed his lips before Jesse got away to look for his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to comment what you like -- and what you dislike -- about the plot and/or how I write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
